Ser Humano
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: Alemania había vuelto a tener ese sueño, odiaba ese día con toda su alma. El día en el que Italia se hizo humano. Basado en el doujinshi de "to be human", el summary no resume ni la mitad. Que les guste!
1. Chapter 1: Sueño

**Notas De Autor:**

**Esta historia no es mía, está basado en un maravilloso doujinshi de Hetalia, llamado to be a human. Lo pasé hace un tiempo a escrito y al español, ya que estaba en inglés. Espero que les guste mucho!**

**Solo me pertenecen las letras xD**

* * *

**SER HUMANO**

**1ª parte**

**Sueño**

_-Alemania... _

_Ah, otra vez ese sueño._

_-Alemania, yo... -Un joven de pelo marrón claro, con un gracioso rulo y ojos brillantes estaba delante suya._

_Para. No sigas, te lo suplico_

_-Voy a dejar de ser una nación. _

_No._

_-V__an a juntarnos al norte y al este completamente, dicen que no necesitan dos Italias. Mi jefe..._

_l__e__ agarré con fuerza y le miré seriamente. Si esto era una broma, se había pasado. Pero el simplemente sonrió._

_- Alemania, por eso... Me convertiré en "humano"._

_No puede ser cierto, eso era demasiado. Si se transformaba en humano envejecería, seria vulnerable a cualquier ataque, no seria lo mismo que __a__ntes._

_Definitivamente, se había pasado con la broma._

_I__talia no parecía ni feliz, ni triste. No parecía que fuese a sonreír diciéndole que todo era una broma, ni tampoco que Japón fuera a aparecer con su cámara gritando __"¡sorpresa!". __Parecía como si ahora su mente estuviera muy, muy lejos. __I__b__a en ser__i__o._

_Por fin pude decir algo._

_-¿P-por qué tú?_

_I__talia miró al suelo, seguía con esa sonrisa pegada a la cara._

_¿Por qué él?__¿Por qué no su hermano?, Todo el mundo viviría mejor sin ese bruto que __va gruñendo a todo el mundo__._

_¿Por qué seguía sonriendo?_

_-A partir de ahora seré como un humano, así que no podré mantenerme como Alemania...- Parecía que estuviese hablándose a si mismo._

_-¡CALLATE! -No podía soportar que sonriera hablando de esas cosas_

_M__is piernas ya no eran capaz__es__ de sostenerme y me __resbalé hacia el suelo. Italia temblaba un poco, no le gusta que le grite, pero se mantuvo __firme__._

_- … lo siento... lo siento Alemania... Ahora me toca dejarte a ti._

_Recordó la última vez que se separaron, él se había ido a invadir Rusia por orden de su alocado jefe._

_Pero ahora todo era muy diferente._

-Italia...

Se despertó de repente, tenia un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¡Buenos días! -Un soldado le acababa de saludar.

Este sitio... Se sentía fatal, notaba como le palpitaba la , cierto me he dormido en el trabajo...Estaba en su despacho, sentado delante del escritorio. Se incorporó en la silla. Otra vez había tenido ese sueño, después de tanto tiempo aún soñaba con ese momento, habían pasado décadas desde entonces y aún no podía dormir tranquilo.

Italia había sido su único amigo desde la WWII, aunque no sabía hacer nada y fracasaba en todo, siempre estaba sonriente y con los ojos brillantes. Pero ese día no parecía tan feliz, iba a desaparecer como nación, a separarse de Alemania, su mejor amigo, y convertirse en humano. Odiaba ese día.

-Siento... que hayas tenido que ver algo tan ridículo. -Dijo dirigiéndose al soldado, sin mirarle a la cara del dolor de cabeza y la vergüenza que tenia, se dirigió a un uniforme verde militar. Nunca se había dormido en el trabajo, el siempre había sido serio y trabajador, no toleraba esas cosas, y menos a él mismo como oficial que era.

-No, eeeeh... -el soldado parecía algo avergonzado.- Es culpa mía por no haberle despertado tan pronto como fuera posible, señor . -Se disculpó, tenia una voz alegre.

Alemania volvió al trabajo.- ¿Tienes algo para mí? -Dijo, mientras seguía firmando y leyendo documentos, el soldado se sobresaltó como si acabara devolver de la luna.

-¡Ah, sí!, ¡Me dijeron que le diera estos documentos, Oficial!-Dijo con la misma alegría que antes.

Alemania levantó la mirada para felicitarle.- Buen traba...-se quedó congelado, apenas consiguiendo ahogar un "¿qué?", el soldado que tenía delante era joven, con el pelo revuelto y unos ojos brillantes, le miraba sonriente, interrogante ante la reacción que acababa de tener su oficial. Alemania no podía moverse, ¿por qué justo ahora aparecía alguien tan parecido a Italia?

Al ver que su oficial no tenia la menor intención de reaccionar, el soldado decidió relajar le atmósfera de tensión que se respiraba y retomar la conversación. Así que suspiró y le sonrió con su cara más amable:

-¿A usted también le gusta Italia, oficial Alemania?, lo dijiste mientras dormías... -Alemania seguía con cara de poker.- ¿Verdad que es un gran sitio? ¡Mi abuelo es Italiano, así que lo visito muy a menudo!, es un lugar precioso, ¿verdad? -De repente se calló, se la había olvidado que estaba hablando con su oficial, no con un amigo en la cafetería.- ¡Oh, lo siento!, ¡se me ha olvidado presentarme! -Dijo dando un vote que también sobresaltó a Alemania, que por fin salió de su shock.

El soldado se incorporó y levantó su mano derecha , rígida, hasta la altura de la frente, haciendo el saludo militar oficial.- ¡Acabo de ser asignado aquí! ¡Me llamo Luciano Vargas! relajó notablemente y con esa sonrisa cálida en la cara dijo:

-¡Encantado de conocerle oficial Alemania!

* * *

**Nota de autor: Es un cap un poco corto, pero no esta nada mal eh? XD**

**Bueno, espero que le haya gustado: si tienen dudas, lo odiáis, les encanta o cualquier otra cosa, me lo decís. Da?**

**ciao~**

**Ah, si les va gustando la historia, leer el doujinshi.**


	2. Chapter 2: Salir a comer

**2ª Parte**

**Salir a comer**

La habitación estaba en penumbra, con las persianas venecianas entornadas para que no entrara demasiada luz. No era una habitación muy decorada, una maceta con una planta de largas y oscuras hojas había sido colocada encima de una cómoda no muy lujosa. Al lado de la cómoda había una gran cama hospitalaria, dónde un anciano descansaba medio tumbado. Al lado suya se encontraba un joven sentado en una silla de madera, era rubio y de ojos azules, le sujetaba la mano al anciano con ternura y le hablaba suave, pero animadamente.

-Abuelo, hoy he conocido a Alemania. -Dijo sonriendo.- Era súperserio, justo como me habías dicho, y siempre está ceñudo.

El anciano sonrió, su cara estaba surcada de arrugas de todos los años que había vivido. Su pelo era marrón claro, curiosamente sin canas, y un rulo le caía graciosamente junto al flequillo abierto, que ocultaba su mirada. Su cabeza reposaba sobre una cómoda almohada blanca.

-Por favor, -su voz estaba gastada, pero sonaba amable.- Llevate bien con él, Lucciano.

Lucciano sonrió, alegre, haría todo lo que fuera posible por su abuelo.

_-¡Alemania, Alemania! ¡Es hora de comer! -Italia estaba otra vez molestándolo (como todas las tardes) con comida- ¡Pasta! ¡Pasta!_

_-En serio... -y yo estaba otra vez regañándolo- no te esfuerzas nada en el entrenamiento y luego solo piensas en comer._

_-No es solo que me guste "comer" -Italia sonrió, feliz, como siempre.- Lo que a mi me gusta es "comer con Alemania"._

_Alemania se sonrojó, estos italianos siempre tan abiertos y diciéndolo todo sin pensar cuando y dónde decirlo, Italia siempre decía esas cosas y a él le sobrepasaba. Se giró para mirarle..._

Y ahí estaba Italia, sonriéndole amistosamente, agachado al lado suya, sin darse cuenta de lo mucho que le molestaban esas cosas.

-Oficial Alemania, ¿no vas a comer hoy?

Se sobresaltó. No, no era Italia, sino ese tal Lucciano, el que le había ido a entregar los documentos el otro día. Por fin recordó lo que había pasado: se había sentado al pie de un árbol y se había quedado ensimismado pensando en el pasado. En algún momento se habría dormido.

No quería volver a ver a ese chico, le traía malos recuerdos.

-¡Conozco un lugar donde se come una buenísima pasta!, ¿le gustaría venir conmigo?

Alemania se levantó.

- Lo siento pero... -estaba muy serio.- No me gusta la pasta.-y se fue andando de vuelta al trabajo.

Lucciano era ahora el que se quedó sorprendido, que a alguien no le guste la pasta le parecía imposible, pero hacía falta mucho más que odio a la pasta para vencerlo. Le empezó a perseguir.

-¿Y-y las margaritas?

-...

-¿Los _rabiolis_?

-No...

-¿_Tortellini_?

-Tampoco...

-¿Qué tal _canelones_?

-Ni te acercas...

-¿La _lasaña_?

-Es lo mismo...

-Que bah, ni se parecen.

-Lo que tu digas...

-¿Y _pizza_?

-Esto es increíble...

-¡Ah!, y-y la...

-¡Lucciano! -Alguien cogió al joven y lo paró en seco, Alemania seguía alejándose. Era su amigo, Herman, también era un soldado, parecía alterado, ¿por qué lo había parado?.

Su amigo se acercó a él y le susurró al oído, para que no le oyeran.

-¿Hablas en serio?, ¡Estás invitando al oficial Alemania a comer!

-Eeeh... ¿Y no puedo?

-No es que "no puedas"... -a veces se sorprendía de lo tozudo que podía ser Lucciano, pero se lo perdonó por ser nuevo- En todas las décadas que lleva aquí nunca ha aceptado ninguna invitación, nunca ha sonreído, nunca ha charlado amistosamente con nadie... desprende un aura de soledad. -cogió aire.- Sinceramente, incluso si consigues comer con él, seguro que sabrá mal. Y eso es nuestra nación... -Concluyó, un poco deprimido de que la representación de su país sea tan amarga.

Lucciano se quedó mirando algún punto del horizonte, pensativo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí, en serio!

Estaba preocupado, tenía que hablar con Alemania ya, el tiempo se le estaba acabando...

Estaba decidido, había acabado la jornada, se había puesto su camisa de cuadros favorita e iba a conseguir lo que quería, así que se acercó a él, preparó su mejor cara y habló:

-¡Oficial Alemania! -Dijo entusiasmado- ¡Ha trabajado duro hoy!, ¿le gustaría cenar hoy conmigo?

Herman, que estaba detrás suya, ahogó un grito, la gente se paró para mirar a Lucciano. De repente no se oía nada y había una atmósfera de tensión aplastante. Alemania se giró con cara de estar sopesando si despedirlo o directamente fusilarlo detrás del edificio, pero se calmó, se dio la vuelta, y siguió andando.- Yo ceno siempre en mi casa. -Dijo tajante.

Lucciano no pensaba parar, asique le siguió como hizo la vez anterior.

-Yo también, ¡pero es que ya dije que hoy cenaba fuera!-dijo animado.

-¿Y por qué tengo que estar yo sufriendo sus problemas?

-¡Es Lucsiano Vargas! Mi nombre. Por favor deja de hablarme de usted y tuteame.

Alemania se paro y sin darse la vuelta dijo:

-Tu cara, es muy curiosa. -Y volvió a reanudar la marcha.

Lucciano no le siguió esta vez. Terco. pensó. Por fin le había dicho algo que no fueran negativas y no lo había entendido ni lo más mínimo.

-Eso era... ¿un cumplido? -Dijo.

Herman se acercó a él. Para él o Lucciano era bastante valiente, o demasiado tonto como para ser capaz de invitar al Oficial a comer. Herman, por su parte, prefería estar en el frente de batalla desarmado antes que intentar dirigirle la palabra voluntariamente a su Oficial.

-No tienes remedio. -Acabó diciendo.


	3. Chapter 3: El Anciano

**3ª Parte**

**El anciano**

Alemania estaba realmente harto, los últimos días habían sido un infierno. El nuevo suboficial, Lucciano, no solo le había estado intentando invitar a cenar, comer y desayunar; le había perseguido por todas partes, le había acompañado al trabajo por las mañanas sin su permiso... ¡Incluso le había traído cerveza al trabajo! (algo que su impulsivo hermano Prusia habría aceptado alegremente, pero que para Alemania era vergonzoso). Ya tenía grabado en la cabeza a Lucciano gritando todo el tiempo "¡Oficial Alemania!,¡Oficial Alemania!", esa tortura no se la deseaba ni a su peor enemigo. Y ahora, para colmo, le acompañaba a patrullar.

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tú el que me esté acompañando a patrullar?

Le preguntó al fin.

-¡Me llamo Luciano Vargas, Oficial!

-Responde a mi pregunta. -Dijo notablemente enfadado.

Luciano se quedó pensando, recordó que estaba andando tranquilamente por el pasillo para comprar un chocolatina de la maquina expendedora, cuándo le asaltó Herman suplicándole que se cambiara con el para patrullar con Alemania, porque si no el moriría seguro. Claro está que a Lucciano no le quedó otra que aceptar, al fin y al cabo, era su amigo.

-¡Le dije a Herman un montón de cosas irrazonables y acabé cambiándome con él! -Acabó por contestar, por lo menos no delataría a su amigo.

Alemania se quedó en silenció un rato, y al fin, suspiró.

-Bueno, esta bien. -Y poniéndose a andar aclaró- Pero no toleraré atrasos, así que vayámonos .

Lucciano se quedó parado, por fin había conseguido acercarse a Alemania (había sido por pura suerte, pero aún así tenía mérito), no se lo podía creer.

-Señor soldado, ¿no tendría que ir con él? -Era la conserje que tomaba nota de las salidas y entradas del edificio, pero como Luciano no tenia pinta ni de entrar ni de salir, había decidido llamarle la atención.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! -Dijo pensó, corriendo a donde se encontraba Alemania mientras tarareaba una canción,Es igual que como tú me contabas en las historias, ¡Alemania es una persona muy amable!, se sentía por fin aliviado, se estaba empezando a llevar bien con Alemania, él solo había dicho "vámonos", pero le había incluido a él en la misma frase y no le había dicho nada como, "muévete" o "anda",había usado "vámonos" y eso le llenaba de emoción, por fin, algo le salía bien.

-Hey, tú... -Lucciano se volvió hacia la voz que le había llamado, detrás suya había un anciano.- ¿Eres un soldado de este país? -Tenia la voz ronca, a los mayores no les sentaba nada bien el frío del norte, y siempre la tenían así. En la mano derecha llevaba un garrote de madera tallada y estaba completamente cubierto con una caperuza negra, como llevaba la capucha puesta, no se le podía ver la cara. Debido a lo bajito que era, Lucciano tuvo que arrodillarse para estar a su altura.

Alemania se había parado, le acababa de decir a Lucciano que no se atrasase y ahora se quedaba hablando con el primer anciano que veía.

-Voy a ir para ya y... -se interrumpió a si mismo, había algo extraño en ese anciano, su instinto y experiencia como nación se lo decía...

-Lo siento... -empezó ha decir el anciano.

-¿Sí? -le ayudó ha seguir Lucciano, amablemente.

-...pero... ¿Podría morir?

Aquella pregunta le desconcertó. El anciano sacó algo alargado de su caperuza.

-No tengo nada contra ti, pero... -Empuñaba un cuchillo, Lucciano pudo ver su mirada llena de ira. Rápidamente el anciano blandió el arma sobre su cabeza, apuntándole.

-¿Señor? -Lucciano no entendía nada. El hombre finalmente descargó el cuchillo sobre él. Oyó como Alemania gritaba su nombre y pudo ver la sangré manchando el suelo de granito.

-Tengo algo en contra de los soldados alemanes. -Fue lo último que oyó.

* * *

**Notas de Autor: Bueno, este es el tercer cap, la historia ya está terminada así que la actualizaré siempre que pueda.**

**Espero que les vaya gustando, pobre Lucciano xD**

**ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4: El incidente

**Siento de verdad tardar tanto en subir el nuevo cap! no tengo perdón, sorry!**

* * *

**4ª Parte**

**El incidente**

Estaba enfadando, terriblemente enfadado. No se perdonaba lo que había ocurrido, y lo peor de todo es que no había hecho nada para evitarlo: se odiaba a sí mismo.

-Que suerte, tus heridas no fueron serias. -Le dijo Herman, intentando alegrarle un poco esa expresión tan seria que tenia su amigo, y que nunca le había visto en la cara antes.

-Esto no tiene nada de suerte, NADA. -Luciano estaba muy resentido, por suerte solo había recibido un corte algo profundo en el brazo y se lo habían vendado, pero en este momento preferiría cien veces haber muerto por la cuchillada del anciano antes de que hubiera ocurrido eso.

-H-hey... solo me preocupaba por ti. -Le dijo, Luciano parecía seguir deprimido, así que, le explicó.- Ese anciano... -Comenzó.- Es el único superviviente de su familia por culpa de una revuelta hacé algunos años. -Suspiró.- "Me revelaré contra cualquiera de esos incompetentes soldados alemanes". Es lo que había dicho.

Herman no admiraba para nada esa gente que la pagaba con soldados sólo por ser lo que son, soldados. Ellos no tenían nada que ver con lo que había sucedido hace años, pero ante los ojos de esas personas todos lo uniformes eran la misma persona, era incomprensible. Se rascó la cabeza.

-Posiblemente acabarás escribiendo un informe de lo ocurrido.

Justo cuando Herman acabó la frase, la puerta que estaba enfrente, y en la que se encontraba Alemania, se abrió de par en par.

Alemania emergió silenciosamente de la habitación.

-¡ERES ASQUEROSO! -Se oyó a alguien gritar, con un marcado acento italiano, desde el interior de la habitación, justo cuándo Alemania salía de esta.

Esto sobresaltó a Herman y a Luciano porque daban por supuesto que Alemania se encontraba solo, y que si estaba con alguien no acabaría recibiendo esos insultos, más que nada, porque Alemania podía asustarte más con una mirada que un masoquista abrazándote con un cinturón de bombas activado.

-¡SIEMPRE HE ODIADO ESA ACTITUD TUYA!

Por fin apareció la persona a la que le correspondían esos gritos: era un joven (aparentaba ser algo más mayor que Luciano), tenía el pelo marrón oscuro y un rulo que le caía graciosamente junto al flequillo que llevaba de lado, pero eso no le quitaba seriedad. Vestía un uniforme marrón claro, con la bandera Italiana cosida en la pechera, y ardía de ira.

Luciano se le quedó mirando fijamente, había algo en esa cara que le sonaba un montón, pero no sabía decir qué.

El italiano pareció notarlo, porque al verlo dejó de berrear y se metió de nuevo en la habitación, parecía muy avergonzado. Antes de que cerrara la puerta, Alemania le habló, tranquilo, como si acabara de tener un pacífica conversación con él:

-Si quieres hablar, te escucharé la próxima vez. Pero hoy... hay cosas con las que tengo que acabar. -Concluyó.

El joven no le respondió, ni siquiera parecía escucharle, era como si acabara de ver algo que le había distraído totalmente de la flamígera discusión que acababa de tener.

La puerta se cerró suavemente y, por fin, todo quedó en silencio.

Herman salió apresuradamente de la habitación murmurando algo cómo que tenía que irse a casa, y se marchó. Ya solo quedaban Alemania y él.

Alemania le miró un largo rato.

-Tu... ¿No te vas a casa?

Luciano no respondió, se quedó callado. Finalmente le miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué? -Fue lo único que pudo y quería decir.

Lo recordaba todo. Se acordaba de cómo el anciano descargó con fuerza el cuchillo contra él, pero también se acordaba de que solo había sido dañado levemente, cuando esa estocada tendría que ser mortal. Y sobretodo, recodaba a Alemania puesto entre los dos, cómo había recibido el golpe de lleno y el cuchillo clavado profundamente en su estómago. Había visto con todo detalle, cómo, ajeno a su herida mortal, Alemania le había avisado de que llamara a refuerzos, con su voz fría. Lo había vivido todo, y solo se podía preguntar una cosa. ¿Por qué?

Alemania también le miró a los ojos y contestó a su pregunta:

-Era el mejor método en esa situación.

-Eso es mentira. -Luciano se cruzó de brazos. Sé puso rojo, no sabía si por la ira o la vergüenza.- Seguro que pensaste en otros métodos. ¡Nadie diría que eso era lo mejor! -Cogió aire.- Si algo hubiera salido mal... ¡Podrías haber muerto! -Por fin había dicho lo que tanto le enfadaba. Se sonrojó aún más.

-Tú habrías muerto inmediatamente ¿no? -le respondió Alemania mirándole fijamente.- Pero yo no puedo morir. Tan grande es una nación que aunque le arranques las extremidades o se las piques no morirá. -No mostraba ningún sentimiento.- Los humanos mueren con sangrar un poquito. Y ya está. Mueren. Y tú también, ¿he acertado?

-Luciano estaba muy nervios, un sudor frío le cubría por completo. ¿Cómo podía decir esas cosas sin inmutarse lo más mínimo? Aunque lo que dijera fuera cierto, él seguía en desacuerdo con él.

-Aun así... aunque no mueras...¡Esa no es ninguna razón para que te hieras!

_Italia se había vuelto a meter en líos y, otra vez, Alemania había ido en su ayuda, esta vez el problema había sido más duro de lo normal y volvían doloridos a casa._

_-Lo siento Alemania. Por mi culpa... tienes tantas heridas... -Italia lloraba, repitiendo siempre lo mismo..._

Luciano se cubrió la cara con las manos, no había podido retener las lágrimas.

-Por mi culpa, Oficial Alemania, tú... ¡tú te heriste! -Y empezó a llorar.

_Entonces Alemania le levantaba suavemente la cara para que le mirase, y siempre le decía..._

-No llores. Italia.

Luciano le miró y salió corriendo de la habitación, dando un portazo.

Alemania se quedó solo, no se creía lo que había hecho, Le había llamado... ¿Italia?. Estaba desconcertado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, necesitaba pensar, así que se fue de regreso a casa.

Por fin el edificio había quedado completamente vacío.

Luciano siguió corriendo, cada vez más rápido, no notaba el cansancio. Las lágrimas aún seguían resbalándose por su cara. ¿Por... por que estoy tan triste? -se preguntó.- Esta bien... ahora sé que Alemania no odia al abuelo. Eso es bueno. Aún hay esperanza. -Pero sus lágrimas no paraban de salir y era incapaz de sonreír, no tenía ni idea de por qué.

Ya era completamente de noche. Luciano estaba un poco mareado de tanto llorar y tenía los ojos hinchados, no sabía que iba a decirle a su abuelo para disculparse de las pintas que llevaba.

Después de haber dado unas cuantas vueltas por la calle y una vez había dejado de llorar, decidió volver a su casa e ir a ver a su abuelo y, tal vez, contarle lo ocurrido.

Por fin llegó.

-Ya estoy en casa...

-¡Luciano! -Su madre estaba delante suya, con las manos en la cara, parecía que estaba llorando. Mientras, su padre intentaba consolarla, cogiéndola tranquilizadoramente.

-El abuelo esta... -parecía que le costara terminar la frase- Esta sera... su última noche.


	5. Chapter 5: Abuelo

**5ª Parte**

**Abuelo**

_Italia sostenía tiernamente a un niño en su regazo, a pesar de que su sobrino era rubio y de ojos azules y él era castaño, de ojos dorados y bastante más viejo que él, se parecían sorprendentemente. Luciano le miraba con sus enormes e inocentes ojos azules._

_-¿Y luego? ¿Y luego que pasó?_

_-¿Hm? -Italia le estaba contando otra vez una de sus historias, y su sobrino, como siempre, le escuchaba atentamente. Le encantaba estar con el abuelo Italia._

_-¿Volviste junto con esa persona Alemana?, Volviste a estar con todas las naciones, ¿verdad? -Luciano no paraba de hacerle preguntas,le gustaba saberlo todo. Italia sonrió._

_-Bueno... no nos hemos vuelto a ver. Desde entonces no he vuelto a juntarme con ninguno._

_Luciano le miró triste._

_-¿P-porqué? -se quejó.- solo han pasado unas pocas décadas desde entonces, ¿verdad?_

_-El abuelo tomó todas las decisiones él mismo, así que todo el mundo se quedó muy triste. Seguramente aún me recuerdan y echan de menos. Ellos han estado viviendo por cientos de años, estas décadas no son nada para ellos. -Italia aún recodaba a todos ellos: Alemania, Japón, Italia del sur (su hermano), España... había vivido muy buenos momentos con ellos, irreemplazables._

_Luciano le miró fijamente. Como si estuviera pensando en algo muy importante._

_-Entonces Abuelo... ¿Quieres volver a estar con ellos?_

_Italia le contestó sinceramente:_

_-Bueno, sí... -le sonrió.- si pudiéramos volver a estar juntos... hay un montón de cosas de las que me gustaría hablarles._

_Luciano se le echó encima abrazándole._

_-¡Entonces déjamelo a mí! No importa lo que pase, ¡Haré que el abuelo y todos estén juntos de nuevo!_

_Italia le dio un beso en la mejilla._

_-Gracias Luciano, si volvemos a estar juntos, la primera cosa que les diré será ¡El maravilloso sobrino que tengo!_

Luciano entró en la habitación, la luz estaba apagada y un silencio sepulcral invadía todo. Un ambiente intranquilo llenaba la atmósfera de la habitación.

-Abuelo. -Dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz se cortara. No se oía nada, todo estaba hundido en un profundo y oscuro silencio, como si no hubiera nadie en la habitación. Luciano se acercó a la cama que había en el centro de la sala, se sentía vacío por dentro.

-Abuelo. -Repitió. Y no pudo decir ya nada más.


	6. Chapter 6: Italia

**6ª Parte**

**Italia**

-¡Inglaterra! ¿Está Inglaterra aquí?

América había entrado, otra vez, sin permiso a casa de Inglaterra, aunque no parecía importarle, ya que le encantaba pillar desprevenido al país que le cuidó toda su infancia. Se decepcionó al ver que en la casa solo se encontraba Sealand, el pequeño rebelde que quería independizarse y le hacía la vida imposible a Inglaterra. América se decepcionó, al fin y al cabo era él el que le había mandado ir a su casa.

Al verle entrar, Sealand se sobresaltó, le había pillado escribiendo a rotu "Inglaterra ¡Idiota!" en las paredes, pero como a América no pareció sorprenderse se tranquilizó.

-Ah, maldita sea América ¿a qué has venido?

Sealand era la nación más pequeña que América había conocido, es más, ni siquiera llegaba a ser una nación. Aunque no eran familiares, se parecía increíblemente a Inglaterra. Tenía el pelo de un rubio ceniza, no como el de Inglaterra que era claro; y sus ojos no eran verdes sino de un azul apagado. Pero los dos tenían las cejas pobladas y compartían las mismas costumbres, aunque Sealand no era tan caballeroso como debería. Vestía unos shorts azules, una camisa de marinero blanca con el cuello azul y el sombrero a juego.

América le sonrió y se acercó a él. Aunque él era alto, junto a Sealand parecía un gigante. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos azules, y llevaba unas gafas modernas de montura cuadrada.

-Hey Sealand, me ha dicho Inglaterra que hoy viniera aquí. Hoy también pareces un mocoso encantador. -le dijo.

-¿Inglaterra te dijo eso? -dijo sin hacer caso de su comentario.- Pero si ese maldito se ha ido a Alemania.

América se sorprendió:

-A-alemania, ese cejudo... espiando otra vez... -Dijo, recordando la manía que tenía su compañero de espiar a los demás.- O... no. Cierto... -de repente comprendió, como si se acabara de darse cuenta de algo importante.- Es hoy...

América se quedó ensimismado con cara de preocupación, pero no pudo estar mucho tiempo así por que Sealand se le echó encima:

-¿Que pasa hoy? Ese asqueroso de Inglaterra no me ha dicho nada.

De repente América lo entendió todo, por fin se dio cuenta de por que estaba allí.

-Eso... eso significa... ¡QUÉ ME HA DEJADO DE NIÑERA! ¡No! ¡Yo quiero ir con él!

-¡Pero que pasa! ¡dímelo! -Sealand no se enteraba de nada de lo que pasaba, nunca le tenían en cuenta. Pero América ni siquiera le contestó.

La gente se paraba y se quedaba mirando al rubio de ojos verdes y cejas pobladas que iba caminando por la calle. Aunque a él le parecía dar igual, total, desde que era pequeño había estado acostumbrado a ese trato, y lo entendía bastante bien aún que a veces le molestaba.

A primera vista, parecía que Inglaterra hablaba solo, pero en realidad estaba pasando algo más serio. Inglaterra siempre había estado familiarizado con los seres que nadie más podía ver, ni si quiera las otras naciones, y les ayudaba, aún que luego nadie le tomara en serio y se burlaran de él.

Pero esta vez era una ocasión especial, había acudido a él alguien que hacía tiempo que él no veía, y se sentía alagado.

-¿Eh? No me hables tan rápido. -parecía que ese alguien estuviera bastante nerviosos.

-Esta bien... estaré espiando cerca. -se rascó la cabeza.- Puedes seguir tu mismo... estás preocupado por tu familia ¿Verdad?

Inglaterra se paró y se quedó mirando al rededor, por fin habían llegado a su destino, el cementerio. Todo estaba lleno de gente triste vistiendo de negro. Paseó la vista al rededor, por fin vio donde le estaba indicando el ser que nadie más podía ver. Sentado en un banco, estaba, vestido de negro, un joven de ojos azules y tristes.

-Luciano. -dijo, al verle.

Luciano estaba sentado sin mirar a un punto fijo, no sabía que hacer allí. Se le acercó uno de sus familiares que habían acudido con él al entierro.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí...

-¿De verdad estás bien? Tu cara está pálida. -Luciano no hizo ningún gesto.- Eras muy cercano al abuelo ¿verdad?... ¿Podrías decirme dónde está?

Luciano le sonrió, no tenía que haberlo hecho, su sonrisa era muy triste y sus ojos estaban apagados. Parecía abatido por dentro.

-Está bien, el abuelo está más adentro, por favor ve a saludarlo.

-Ok, gracias... ya nos veremos. -le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras avanzaba por la sala que había sido preparada para despedir al abuelo.

Luciano le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estaba vacía. Era un inútil, no había cumplido la promesa por la que tanto había luchado, el tiempo se había acabado y ya no había vuelta atrás, era un fracaso.

-Se va a acabar, -su mirada era feroz- anda más rápido idiota. -Italia del Sur, o Romano, como todos le llamaban, miraba a Alemania con su típica expresión ácida, solo que seguramente esta vez estaba así de furioso con él con razón.

Alemania miró al suelo:

-Puede que no tenga que ir después de todo. No sé si le voy a poder ver así.

Romano se enfurruñó.

-No digas palabras bonitas. -le gruñó.- simplemente estás asustado ¿verdad?, seguramente crees que no tienes ningún derecho a verle. Y pensando así, estas asustado. -Su tono se relajó.- No eres él único. -y le aclaró.- Da igual si luchas o forcejeas, yo te llevaré allí. Es lo que él desea.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -le preguntó.

Romano le miró fijamente:

-Porque somos gemelos. -le respondió, muy serio.

-...Aunque... ¿esté muerto? -se preguntó Alemania y aclaró.-

En las últimas décadas él no ha contactado con nosotros. Eso no significa... ¿Qué no quiere volver a estar conmigo? -Levantó la mirada para mirar fijamente a Romano.- Todo lo que has hecho asta ahora. Todo era para liberarte, ¿cierto? Tú querías ser perdonado. Porque como yo, tú no hiciste nada. Tú seguiste tal y como estás ahora, en vez de ayud-

-¡CÁLLATE! -Romano estaba rojo y se había tapado las orejas con las manos, con gesto histérico. Al igual que a Italia, a Romano no le gustaba nada que le regañasen. Alemania se había pasado, Romano solo quería intentar remediar todo lo ocurrido, y Alemania se lo correspondía con culpas y más culpas. Alemania volvió a echarse a andar.

-... lo siento.

Romano se quitó las manos de los oídos yo ya sé, -pensó.- Quién esta diciendo las palabras más bonitas.

Y siguió andando junto a Alemania.

El ataúd ya había sido subido al carro, los caballos habían empezado a trotar a una marcha media. Todos los presentes observaban con pena cómo el carro se iba alejando lentamente.

_-¿Incineración? -Dijo el padre de Luciano.- Estábamos pensando en enterrarle, ¿hay algún problema en eso?_

_El padre y la madre de Luciano estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, en frente se encontraba un hombre serio y profesional, con un maletín: el director del tanatorio, que estaba a cargo de asesorarlos con todo lo que tuviera que ver con la muerte de su abuelo._

_-Si, algunos... -el abogado se colocó las gafas.- Primero: Los países no viven con un cuerpo en concreto. Si un país se destruye o una nación deja de existir, su cuerpo desaparecerá con él. Pero... como "Feliciano". -Ese era el nombre que tenía su abuelo, aunque era "Italia", todos los países tenían un nombre humano al que referirse.- Se hizo humano, y su cuerpo permanecerá con nosotros. Aunque sea una "ex-nación", su cuerpo seguirá teniendo un valor muy elevado. Es fácil predecir que habrá ataques de coleccionistas que lo quieran._

_-¿C-con el cuerpo? -pregunto su padre, atónito._

_-Sí, así que... si lo enterráis, hay un gran peligro de que su tumba sea profanada y su cuerpo robado. Sugiero la incineración._

_Luciano lo había escuchado todo detrás de la puerta._

Luciano se mordió el labio esto tiene que ser una broma. -Pensó.- No hay forma de que yo pueda quemarlo. No había manera de que la situación mejorase.

Inglaterra se había escondido detrás de un árbol, fuera de la masa de gente, desde ahí podía verlo todo mucho mejor.

Pero algo andaba mal, Italia se iba y la persona a la que esperaba aún no había llegado al funeral. Se temió que al final de todo no hubiera tenido el valor de acudir a despedirse.

El padre de Luciano salió a hablar con la multitud al ver que estaban indecisos de que el cuerpo fuera a ser incinerado:

-Y ahora, nos habría gustado enterrarle pero...

-¡E-esperar un minuto! -gritó alguien, interrumpiendo al padre. Era un hombre joven, de piel bronceada y el pelo marrón oscuro ensortijado.- ¡Lo siento mucho! ¿pero podríais esperar un momento? -cogió aire, parecía como si acabara de venir corriendo y no paraba de jadear.- Hay algunas personas que no están aquí... y necesitan dar sus agradecimientos o... ¡Se estarán lamentando toda su vida! -Sus ojos, de un verde oliva, se relajaron al ver que había podido parar la marcha.

Luciano no entendió nada, ya había venido toda la gente que recibió la invitación al funeral y no quedaba nadie.

Pero entonces se quedó atónito, detrás del extraño hombre que acababa de gritar habían aparecido dos figuras vestidas de negro, una era bajita y tenía un rulo que le caía graciosamente del flequillo y la otra era alta y rubia.

El hombre moreno al girarse les vio, y le gritó al joven del rulo:

-¡Llegáis tarde idiotas! ¿Qué estabais haciendo? -Dijo el hombre, que resultó ser España.

-Fue por culpa de este maldito inútil. -Le respondió Romano señalando a Alemania con el dedo índice.

Luciano no estaba prestando a atención al barullo que estaban montando entre los dos, se había quedado mirando a Alemania, que a su vez también le observaba a él. Por fin Alemania habló:

-Lo siento...

-Por favor sigue para adelante. -Le cortó Luciano, indicándole con el brazo que avanzara hacia el ataúd.

Alemania le hizo caso y se dirigió a él, no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a Italia, al que siempre había visto joven y sano, con una edad tan avanzada. No estaba seguro si sería capaz de soportarlo, pero pasara lo que le pasara, se lo merecía, por no haber contactado con él desde entonces. Además, en el fondo, necesitaba volver verlo, y esa era la última oportunidad que tenía de ver a su viejo amigo, con el que había pasado tan buenos momentos.

Alemania se agachó y se dispuso a levantar la tapa, tembloroso.

-Alemania.

Alemania se congeló.

-Gracias por venir.

Alemania no sabía que hacer, ninguno de sus músculos le respondía.

-Puedes oír... ¿Mi voz?

Por fin Alemania pudo decir algo, tragó saliva:

-... ¿Italia?

-Sí, soy yo. -Sonaba alegre.- Quería hablar contigo pasara lo que pasara, así que me puse muy pesado y conseguí que me dejaran ser visto solo por Alemania... lo siento.

-¡No te disculpes! -Alemania se giró para mirarle, sonrojado.

Podía verle, era joven, tenía el pelo revuelto y marrón, con un rulo cayéndole graciosamente del flequillo, sus ojos dorados estaban alegres, y tenía una gran sonrisa. Vestía un simple traje blanco. Aunque estaba allí y podía verlo, se notaba que no era real, ya que no era del todo corpóreo, pero por lo demás: era Italia.

Por un momento ninguno de los dos habló.

-No pareces muy sorprendido.

Alemania sonrió:

-No, estoy sorprendido. Pero llevo viendo apariciones tuyas bastante tiempo... así que, debe de estar dejando de notárseme en la cara.

Italia miró al suelo, sin parar de sonreír.

-...sabes... estuve asustado todo el tiempo... y pensé, que tú no me querrías nunca más... -dijo avergonzado.- No podía olvidar tu expresión de la última vez e intenté llamarte o verte pero... estaba asustado, y siempre me quedaba a medio camino... -Italia se había encogido y se tapaba la cara con las manos- Alemania, Alemania... quería disculparme desde hace tanto tiempo... -Dijo arrepentido.

Alemania se acercó a él y le cogió las manos, no era un contacto del todo material, pero se sentía bastante fuerte.

-No te disculpes... - el único que estaba asustado -pensó.- y que no podía moverse, era...- yo soy el que tiene que disculparse.

Le retiró las manos de la cara y, como se esperaba, Italia estaba llorando. Italia levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle bien, y con lágrimas en los ojos argumentó:

-Somos horribles.

Alemania le sonrió:

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Jeje – Italia se rió, hacía mucho que no se sentía así.- Y a él... a Luciano... ¿podrías darle las gracias? Me tengo que ir pronto. -le pidió a Alemania.- Y también... él siempre a querido ser un artista. Le ha gustado dibujar desde que era pequeño. ¿Podrías decirle que no necesita estar más en la armada? -Puso los brazos en jarras y le dijo seriamente.- Él es mi querido nieto, ¡Ni se te ocurra hacerle llorar!

-E-entendido. -Dijo Alemania sobresaltado, era la primera vez que veía a Italia tan serio, a lo mejor sí que había cambiado un poco.

Italia se relajó y volvió a tener su sonrisa de siempre, como si nada.

-Siempre estaré viéndote. No lo olvides ¿de acuerdo?

-... sí.

Alemania le sonrió, Italia estaba empezando a volverse más y más translúcido.

-¡Ah, sí! ¿Recuerdas el nombre que me pusieron? -le dijo mientras iba desapareciendo, ya solo podía verle de hombros para arriba.

-¿Alemania? ¿Qué te pasa? -Romano, España y Luciano se habían acercado a él.

-¿Estás bien? -Le preguntó España.- te has quedado congelado.

-Claro que sí. -Respondió Alemania. Al parecer nadie más había visto su conversación con Italia, debió de parecer que se había quedado helado justo cuando iba a abrir el ataúd. Por un momento se preguntó si lo habría imaginado todo, pero enseguida se quitó la idea de la cabeza, ese sin duda alguna era Italia, no habría forma de tener una imaginación tan realista.

Decidió terminar la acción que había empezado: abrir el ataúd. Ya no tenía miedo de lo que vería ahí dentro, daba igual lo viejo o enfermizo que era ahora Italia, porque, por fin se había dado cuenta, joven o viejo, mortal o inmortal, Italia, seguía siendo Italia, sea cual sea su superficie, su interior seguiría siendo el mismo. Por eso se decidió a abrir el ataúd, preparado para cualquier cosa que viera.

Pero se equivocaba, lo que vio le dejó atónito.


	7. Chapter 7: Pasta

**7ª Parte**

**Pasta**

Alemania procedió a abrir el ataúd. Luciano observaba atentamente detrás suya, no había sido capaz de ver a su abuelo después de la noticia de su muerte. Todos se callaron como si lo que iba a pasar fuera un gran acontecimiento.

Alemania apartó la tapa. Luciano se quedó congelado mientras se cubría la boca con la mano. Dentro del ataúd estaba Italia, pero no el abuelo humano Italia, que Luciano había visto toda su vida. Delante suya estaba el siempre juvenil cuerpo de Italia, la nación, con su imborrable sonrisa, tumbado sobre el lecho de flores que había sido colocado en el fondo del ataúd y vistiendo un traje blanco. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Luciano, no se podía creer que ese hubiera sido su viejo y arrugado abuelo, pero lo tenía delante, por increíble que fuera.

Alemania se asomó al ataúd:

-Feliciano. -dijo con cariño.- Buenas noches. -y se despidió.

Luciano no podía parar de llorar, las lágrimas le recorrían las mejillas y pasaban por sus manos, que le tapaban la boca, para caer al suelo. No se sentía mal, ni abatido, como hace un momento. Estaba feliz y emocionado por lo que acababa de ver.

A Luciano le escocían los ojos, aunque por fin había dejado de llorar. Miraba al suelo, dónde una placa de hierro con un ramo de flores anunciaba el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de su abuelo. Habían decidido no incinerarlo, eran incapaces de hacerlo. A terminado. -Pensó. Por fin había acabado todo, y para su alivio, bien.

Alemania, que observaba la tumba al lado suya, se giró para mirarle. Luciano tenía la cara roja y los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

-... ¿Te has calmado ya? -Le preguntó, preocupado por la estabilidad de su amigo.

-Ah... sí, lo siento... es un misterio, incluso para mí, de por qué tantas lágrimas han salido de mis ojos. -Dijo un poco avergonzado de sí mismo, últimamente lo único que hacía es llorar desconsoladamente y sin sentido, se estaba preguntando seriamente si acabaría hiendo al médico por deshidratación.- Pero ahora... estoy extrañamente renovado. -Aclaró sonriendo, seguramente se sentía así de bien por que había llorado todo lo que quería.

-Ya veo -Observó Alemania.

-A propósito, -se entrometió Romano.- ¿Te gustaría unirte a la armada italiana? -le preguntó con gesto serio.

España le miró decepcionado:

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo idiota?! -Le dijo.

-Hablo en serio. -Dijo.- si sigue con ese asqueroso bastardo acabará herido otra vez. -Romano sabía lo del ataque que sufrió Luciano y no se lo perdonaba a Alemania.- Antes de que eso ocurra, ¡ven a mi casa! Además, si vienes ahora tendrás almuerzos y siestas, ¡y también viene con _gela__t__to_! -añadió para persuadirle.

Por fin Luciano se dio cuenta de qué le sonaba esa cara, le había visto en la habitación insultando a Alemania, después del ataque del anciano. Ese debía de ser Romano, el hermano del abuelo. Se parecía bastante a él, excepto por la diferencia de que, aún siendo su tío, aparentaba la misma edad que Luciano.

-Oh, pero... -se disculpó.- acabo de empezar en la armada... además, la armada alemana es divertida... -dijo un poco agobiado. Asique se giró con cara de penita hacia Alemania, en busca de ayuda. Alemania lo agarró acercándolo para sí, como si fuera una posesión suya más y dijo:

-Este chico es un soldado muy importante para mi armada... no te lo quedes sin mi permiso. -le contestó a Romano. Luciano se sonrojó por el gesto de su amigo y le agradeció la ayuda.

-Sí cambias de opinión, ven cuando quieras. -Le dijo Romano.

-Hey, -dijo España, sonriendo- no seáis tan mezquinos con Romano, al fin y al cabo, es él que mas se ha preocupado por Alemania y Luciano. -dijo como si nada.

-¡Tú, cabrón! ¡No digas nada, maldita sea! -le gritó Romano enfadado por que le había dejado al descubierto. Pero al parecer España no le hizo caso, había criado a Romano desde que era pequeño y ya no le ponía importancia a sus quejas. Miró con sus ojos verde oliva a Luciano y Alemania, que le miraban con cara de pena por tener que soportar a un país así, y dijo:

-De todos modos... ¿Nadie quiere ir a cenar? Conozco un buen restaurante de pasta por aquí cerca. -Dijo, ajeno a los gruñidos de Romano.- Podríamos recordar los viejos tiempos con Italia, ¿Qué os parece?

Alemania se quedó callado un momento, pero al final sonrió:

-Okey... vamos.

-Esta decidido ¡Vamos! ¡Está aquí al lado! -dijo España, rebosante de alegría.

Alemania se giró, Luciano estaba ahí parado, detrás suya, sin saber bien lo que hacer.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó Alemania.- Date prisa.

Luciano no parecía haberlo entendido bien:

-¿Q-qué? ¿Y-yo puedo ir? -Dijo sorprendido.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Estaremos en problemas si tú no hablas... -Le dijo Alemania, algo decepcionado de que su soldado fuera tan cortito, pero le sonrió.- ...de Feliciano y, sobre ti mismo también.

Los ojos azules de Luciano brillaban de la emoción, iba a ir a cenar con Alemania y otras naciones, estaba la mar de contento y salió corriendo para alcanzarles.

Inglaterra se había apoyado en un arbusto, por fin había acabado todo.

-Vaya éxito ¿eh?, parece que ha sido capaz de hacer todo su trabajo. -Dijo para sí mismo. A diferencia del resto, Inglaterra lo había visto y oído todo, gracias a su gran sensibilidad, se sentía orgulloso de haber podido ayudar en algo tan importante.

Me preguntó... -pensó.- si América estará enfadado. -haber dejado plantado a América le producía unos pequeños remordimientos, pero, al fin y al cabo, nadie podría ayudarle contra Sealand.- Volveré a casa pronto por él.

Italia observaba contento cómo su querido nieto se iba con Alemania y el resto de sus amigos. Ya no era visible, ya nadie podía verle, ni oírle, ni siquiera sentirle; pero él sonreía, feliz como siempre, por que él sí los veía, y siempre estaría cuidándolos.

* * *

**Dios, me encanta este final TT. Me llegó al corazón este doujinshi. Los subo todos seguidos porque son muy cortos, asi que no quería ser cruel con aquel que esté siguiendo la historia. Esta fue una de las primeras historias que escribí en serio, aunque perteneciera a un doujinshi. Así que no tiene un estilo demasiado bueno, pero me encantó escribirla.**

**Ah, no acaba aquí, sabéis? Hay un epílogo laaaargo que espero que alguien lea, pero lo subiré otro día, ya es bastante por hoy.**

**ciaaaaooooooooo!**

**Cualquier cosa, un review ok? :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Epílogo

**Notas de Autor: Hola! Vuelve SomeSimpleStories!**

**...**

**Creo que debería disculparme...**

**Siento tardar tanto! De verdad! Han pasados meses! No tengo excusa!**

**Eso sí, me he leído y releido este último capítulo, para que esté lo más perfecto posible y ciñéndome todo lo posible a la historia!**

**Los links de está magnífica historia, se puede encontrar en You Tube:**

** Parte1:**

** watch?v=-FmAeFqIy_Q&feature=player_detailpage**

** Parte 2:**

** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=u2VsM293gRY**

**Parte 3:**

** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=CEDmq5DlWQI**

**Parte 4:**

** watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=Qrh1MP804yM**

**Este es el doujinshi completo, esta dividido en cuatro partes y no en siete capítulos, como aquí, os gustarán.**

**El epílogo no es un video, aquí teneis el link de la web, solo tenéis que abrir la imagen en una pestaña nueva~**

** . **

**Muchas gracias a todas las personas que han puesto review, os llo agradezco mucho, tomar unos pañuelos para los que lloraron .:da pañuelos:. Muchísimas gracias, os agradezco qeu lo hayai leído! Le animáis la vida a uno!**

**Review~**

* * *

**Epílogo**

-Te has cortado un montón... -Observó Herman, mientras se dirigían a empezar la jornada de trabajo a sus oficinas.

-¿Hm? -Luciano estaba demasiado dormido como para entender lo que su amigo le decía. Asique, Herman, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tirarle un cubo de agua a la cabeza, le explicó:

-¡Tu pelo! -le aclaró.- ¿Por qué te lo has cortado tan de repente?

-oh, jeje -rió Luciano.- Es solo un cambio de estilo. ¿Me queda bien?

-¿Seguro?

Luciano solo le sonrió, demasiado dormido para centrarse en nada. Ya no necesitaba ese pelo, iba a ser él mismo.

-Hey, no habléis de temas personales en el trabajo.

De repente, su amigo puso cara de peligro, mirando detrás suya. Luciano se dio la vuelta, preguntándose a qué venía esa cara suya y sonrió.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Oficial Alemania! -saludó, alegre.

Alemania se quedó helado.

-Pelo... -murmuró.

-¿Pelo? -Luciano seguía espesito.

-Tu pelo... ¿Qué le ha pasado? -le aclaró Alemania, asombrado.

Se cogió un mechón del flequillo, un poco sonrojado.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?... me lo corté ayer. -al ver la cara que le ponían Herman y Alemania, aclaró.- Yo mismo. ¿Estoy feo?

Alemania se apuró:

-No... no es eso, es sólo... que me ha sorprendido. - le respondió.

Luciano sonrió, y le propuso al alemán:

-¡Oh! ¿Por qué no comemos juntos, los tres?

Sintió como si su amigo muriera cuando oyó que le incluían, Herman le pegó un empujón a Luciano y le susurró:

-Heeeeeeeeeeeeey, ¿Qué haces invitando al Oficial?

-Esta bien. -contestó Luciano.

-No digas tonterías, el Oficial Alemania odia ese tipo de cosas ¡No tiene ningún sentido preguntarle!

-Iré.

-¿Ves?, tenía ra-... ¿Eh? -soltó el cuello de la camisa de Luciano.

-Iré. -Repitió el alemán. Sonreía divertido por la situación.- Luciano esta de acuerdo, pero... ¿y tu amigo?

-¡C-claro que sí! Estoy muy feliz de q-que vengas con nosotros.

Luciano sonrió, Herman estaba rojo y con cara de incrédulo.

Desde entonces, Alemania, poco a poco, había empezado a cambiar.

-Entonces... quedamos al lado de la tienda de siempre después del trabajo. -Propuso.

-Bien. -aceptó y se marchó para seguir con la jornada.

Luciano estaba feliz, Alemania se iba abriendo de nuevo a la gente, cómo si su enfado en las últimas décadas no hubiera existido nunca. Herman se había quedado con la boca abierta:

-Luciano... -dijo.- El Oficial Alemania a cambiado, ¿verdad?

-¿En serio? -Bromeó Luciano. Herman se giró hacía él, con cara de haberse enterado de algo de lo que nadie se había dado cuenta antes.

-¡Ha cambiado! -verificó.- Antes era más... su aura era intimidante y nadie podía acercarse a él... vamos, que daba miedo, pero... ahora parece que el aire alrededor de él es más amistoso... además, -añadió.- es la primera vez que la veo, ¿Sabes?, la sonrisa del Oficial Alemania. -Término sorprendido.

El Alemania del que solía hablarle su abuelo. Tal vez no había cambiado, sólo había vuelto a ser él mismo.

-o-

Luciano se preguntaba dónde podía estar Alemania, mientras paseaba por los pasillos que daban al enorme patio del edificio. Se sorprendió al verle, estaba hablando con un compañero de trabajo en el patio, parecía feliz.

Luciano decidió no molestar.

-¿Hm? -Alemania había parado de charlar y se había dado la vuelta en dirección a los pasillos que daban al patio.

-¿Qué ocurre Oficial Alemania? -preguntó su amigo.

El rubio se quedó un momento callado.

-No, nada.

_-¡Luci! -Dijo España, era el único que le llamaba así.- ¡He traído las fotos de Ita! -Dijo, blandiendo un álbum en la mano. Estaban en el restaurante que les enseñó España el día del entierro, desde entonces, quedaban allí a menudo._

_-¿Fotos? -preguntó Alemania._

_-Luci me dijo que nunca había visto fotos de Ita cuándo era joven. -le explicó el castaño, le encantaba abreviar los nombres._

_-El abuelo odiaba las fotos. No hay ni una sola en casa. -Explicó Luciano, mientras cogía el álbum que España le tendía._

_-Solía sacar muchas cuando era una nación ¿No es raro? -Se preguntó España._

_Luciano murmuró un gracias y se dispuso a abrir el álbum, se moría de ganas de ver cómo era su abuelo de nación. Ya había visto al abuelo joven, en su entierro, pero sabía que no tenía ni punto de comparación con cuando estaba vivo._

_Abrió el álbum por una hoja al azar y miró. La foto que vio no era muy grande, pero le bastó para quedarse impresionado._

_Era antigua, en el fondo había un joven de rasgos asiáticos mirando al frente,tenía el pelo corto y vestía con un uniforme militar blanco. Al lado suya estaba Alemania, regañando a un joven de pelo revuelto y ojos dorados, con un gracioso rulo que le caía por el flequillo. Sonreía a la cámara, ajeno a las quejas de su amigo._

_Era Italia._

_Luciano dio un salto en el asiento._

_-¿Estas sorprendido? -Le dijo Romano con el tenedor en la boca y gesto aburrido, mientras tomaba su cuarto plato de pasta._

_-Ah, s-sí -Respondió Luciano, mientras seguía observando la imagen, entretenido.- Siempre me han dicho que me parecía al abuelo... pero no pensaba que... -No terminó la frase, seguía mirando la foto. Realmente se parecía a él, no solo la cara, reconocía en él esos gestos y esa sonrisa._

_-Sí, -dijo Romano.- solo el pelo y los ojos son diferentes, pareces una foto en vivo._

_-Ah... -Dijo España, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Romano ha estado espiando a Luciano todo el tiempo, ja ja -reveló entre risas._

_-¡Españaaaaaaaaaa! -le gritó el italiano mientras le cogía del cuello de la camisa._

_-¡Oh, lo siento! -Dijo el castaño, fingiendo un falso arrepentimiento.- ¿Eso era un secreto?_

_Romano estaba rojo._

_-¡Maldito, lo has dicho a propósito! -Le gritaba, aunque no era capaz de parar la risa del español._

_-¡Hey, vosotros dos! -Gritó Alemania.- comer cayados por una vez... ¡Dejad de hacer el idiota! -Pero todo fue en vano, cuando esos dos montaban un pollo, (algo que ocurría casi siempre) no había manera de pararlos hasta que a Romano se le acabaran los insultos y España tuviera un dolor de tripa que no le dejase seguir riendo._

_Mientras, Luciano, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, seguía mirando el álbum: Italia y Romano, Italia y Alemania, Italia solo, Italia con otros países... su abuelo había sacado muchas fotos durante toda su vida, y en todas ellas parecía muy feliz, cómo si ninguna guerra o catástrofe pudiera nunca acabar con su sonrisa. Le habría encantado ver a su abuelo así._

_Más tarde, en su casa, después de volver de la comida con sus amigos, se miró al espejo. Al otro lado le saludó su reflejo, con la misma cara de cansado después del ajetreado día que había tenido. Se quedó un rato observándose, ahora entendía por qué Alemania y las otras naciones se sorprendían al verle por primera vez, era la viva imagen de su abuelo._

_Así que, ese mismo día, cogió las tijeras y se cortó el pelo._

_-o-_

Era un bonito día de primavera, el sol brillaba en lo alto y unas esponjosas nubes blancas eran lo único que parecía interrumpir en el interminable cían del cielo.

Luciano había querido aprovechar ese maravilloso tiempo, que raramente aparecía en las ciudades alemanas, durante un descanso en el trabajo para salir. Pero no para salir a cualquier sitio, iba a un lugar muy especial. Iba a visitar a su abuelo.

El cementerio estaba vacío y silencioso, cómo siempre, pero no tenía ese silencio sobrecogedor que uno se imagina, era uno tranquilo, lo bastante suave para dejarle pensar. Luciano visitaba al abuelo siempre que podía, y tenía largas conversaciones con él, aunque Luciano fuera el único que hablara. En la paz que siempre reinaba allí era capaz de expresar todos sus sentimientos.

Se agachó y se quedó observando la simple tumba, pero que siempre estaba llena de hermosos y frescos ramos de flores.

-Abuelo, he vuelto. -Le saludó.- Jeje. Me he cortado el pelo, ¿me queda bien? -Preguntó sonrojado.- Mi amigo estaba sorprendido. El señor Alemania también se sorprendió. -Siempre intentaba tratar a Alemania con respeto cuando llevaba el uniforme.- Pero dijo que no me quedaba mal. -añadió, y se quedó un momento callado. Una brisa revolvió su pelo y levantó las hojas de al rededor.- Abuelo. Desde entonces, he conocido muchas naciones. El señor Alemania me suele llevar a reuniones mundiales.

_-o-_

_-Aaaah... Él no era nada bueno desde pequeño.- Dijo Francia, mientras se apartaba un mechón rubio de la cara con aire de superioridad. _

_-Te estas equivocando de Italia. -Le aclaró Inglaterra._

_- Agh..._

_China, que se encontraba al lado suya, se tapó la boca con la mano, que estaba escondida bajo la manga extra larga de su chaqueta, para ocultar una risita. Mientras, América le tocaba a Luciano la mejilla y le miraba con curiosidad desde sus infantiles ojos azules, ocultos tras sus gafas._

_Luciano estaba muy nervioso, Alemania le había pedido que le acompañara de secretario a las reuniones entre países, y todo el mundo le miraba con curiosidad. Aunque el alemán le había dicho que por muy raros que fueran eran buena gente, Luciano no podía reprimir los nervios de encontrarse ante tantas naciones._

_-¿Sabes?, una vez a Italia y a mi nos dijeron que "leyéramos la atmósfera" ¡y la estuvimos buscando por todas la bibliotecas! -le dijo un súperemocionado América, refiriéndose a alguna anécdota del pasado que Luciano no llegó a entender del todo. Alemania parecía un poco enfadado con el estadounidense por asustar a su secretario, que palidecía por momentos._

_-Es como una segunda representación de Italia, aru. -Dijo China usando una extraña muletilla a la que ya ningún país hacía caso, mientras le apuntaba con su manga gigante._

_-Es como si solo cambiaran los colores. -Recalcó Rusia, que blandía un extraño objeto en la mano que a Luciano le pareció una tubería, pero no quiso darle más vueltas. Francia se empezó a acariciar el poco pelo que tenía en la barba._

_-Parece que se ha teñido el pelo y puesto lentillas. -dijo finalmente, mientras le guiñaba uno de sus ojos azules con aire romántico. Se estremeció._

_Entonces un joven de pelo marrón por los hombros y ojos azules salió por una de las puertas._

_-Hey todos, ¡la reunión va ha empezar! -Gritó._

_Rusia se giró y mencionó que sería mejor entrar, China le siguió y con él, todos las naciones fueron entrando de uno en uno. _

_Al final los únicos que quedaban era el hombre de las cejas pobladas que decía ser Inglaterra y Luciano, que aún estaba bajo los efectos de los nervios._

_-... ¿Cómo estas? -Le preguntó Inglaterra girándose hacia él._

_-¿Eh? ¿Quién? -Preguntó Luciano despistado._

_-¿Hay alguien más aquí?_

_-Oh, -Luciano volvió en sí.- voy bien._

_-...Ya veo -Inglaterra se giró bruscamente.- eso está bien, no te preocupes. -Y se marchó hacia la sala de reuniones con los demás países._

_Luciano se quedó congelado unos segundos, parecía como si esa nación supiese algo que él no sabía. Le sonaba de haberle visto antes, pero era algo imposible, porque del único lugar que se le venía a la cabeza era en el funeral de su abuelo, no tenía sentido. No tubo mucho tiempo para seguir pensando, porque la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y Alemania apareció por ella, algo enfadado:_

_-o-_

_-¡Luciano! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! ¡Date prisa!_

_Luciano le miró un poco extrañado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que él era el secretario de Alemania y de que llevaba todos sus papeles en brazos._

_-¡Sí! -Gritó, y se apresuró a acompañarle a la reunión._

_La reunión había sido larga, pero no tan aburrida como Luciano pensaba que sería. Las naciones eran gente animada que no les gustaba dejarse vencer por el aburrimiento, además, la llegada de Luciano había sido un acontecimiento inesperado, y todas las naciones hablaban por lo bajini sobre ello. Aunque los susurros no duraron mucho, porque Alemania les mandó callar a todos y consiguió que cada uno de ellos presentaran un informe detallado sobre sí mismo. Sin duda, era un país muy responsable._

_Luciano no tubo tiempo ni de respirar después de la reunión, en cuanto esta acabó, todos los países se fueron a ver a la "réplica" de Italia, y así pudo conocer a los amigos más cercanos de su abuelo._

_Conoció a Turquía, un hombre con la cara cubierta por una máscara blanca y que hacía muecas a su acompañante, Grecia, otro joven risueño que se había llevado a la reunión cinco gatos y con el que al parecer no se llevaba muy bien. Grecia le puso un gato en la cabeza y no paró de tocarle la cara a Luciano, como si no se creyera que lo que veía fuera real._

_Después, el joven de rasgos asiáticos que había visto en el viejo álbum que le enseñó España le saludó con lágrimas en los ojos y una reverencia al estilo oriental que Luciano le devolvió. Se trataba de Japón, uno de los mejores amigos de Italia, con el que fue aliado en la WWII, y con el que había estado muy unido._

_Seguidos de Japón vinieron el joven de pelo marrón que avisó del comienzo de la reunión y que resultó ser Lituania, iba acompañado de Polonia, que había ido un paso más lejos que el japonés y lloraba a lágrima viva._

_Más tarde llegaron Finlandia que le saludó amistosamente y el gesto serio de Suecia, que imponía bastante respeto con sus ojos como témpanos de hielo, pero que parecía llevarse bien con el finlandés._

_Luego vinieron Suiza, que le saludó con un fuerte apretón de manos, y su "hermana" pequeña, Liechtenstein, que a pesar de aparentar no más de trece años, le saludó con el mismo brío que su hermano mayor._

_Más tarde Hungría vino y le dio un asfixiante abrazo con lágrimas en los ojos, Austría le dio un suave apretón de manos, y recibió una palmada en la espalda de Prusia, el hermano mayor de Alemania, que a parte de no tener ni el mismo carácter ni apariencia física que su hermano, ni siquiera parecía ser mayor que él. Los tres habían cuidado a Italia durante su infancia en casa de Austria, mientras que Romano se crió con España, le explicaron._

_Vinieron muchos países, y todos estaban felices de ver a Luciano y tristes por recordar a Italia._

_-o-_

Luciano recordaba con pelos y señales su primera reunión con los países, y también recordaba lo equivocado que estaba de pequeño, cuando le daba pena que su querido abuelo no tuviera parientes, a excepción de un hermano que él nunca había visto. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo grande que era la familia de Italia, de la buena gente que siempre había tenido al rededor y, por fin, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que tubo que haberle dolido separarse de todos esos buenos momentos, a los que no podría volver a regresar más que en su cabeza.

Luciano le contó con todo detalle todo lo que le había ocurrido con los países, sonriente. Cuando acabó de relatar, suspiró. Se había acabado sentando en la hierba.

- … He visto que Alemania ha empezado a hablar con más gente. -Comentó.- Ya no te tendrás que preocupar más de él, ahora puedes descansar. -le dijo con afecto. Se encogió y escondió la cara entre las rodillas, la verdad es que no se sentía muy bien. Por fin Alemania empezaba a hacer nuevas amistades, y eso le encantaba a Luciano, pero ahora estaba más solo.

Se quedó un rato así, encogido. Pronto tendría que volver al trabajo, o sino alguien le vendría a buscar, pero prefería quedarse en el silencioso cementerio, sin alteraciones ni preocupaciones, solo silencio. Pero una voz que se aproximaba rompió la tranquilidad del lugar:

-¿Quéeeeeeeee? Hay un soldado.

Luciano levantó la cabeza de sus rodillas, extrañado. En el mismo instante algo frío y tremendamente duró colisionó con su cabeza. El golpe le lanzó por los suelos, alejándole de la tumba de su abuelo. Sentía un fuerte dolor en la sien y la sangre le caía por la cara. Se mordió los labios para no gritar.

-Pensé que no habría guardias. -Dijo el hombre con el mismo tono de queja que había usado antes. Tenía la cabeza totalmente rapada y vestía una simple camisa blanca. En su mano blandía una afilada pala, manchada con la sangre de Luciano.

-Oh, bueno... -Le respondió otra voz.- Este es el nieto de Italia Veneciano. -Dijo con un tono serio y profesional, mientras se colocaba sus gafas de montura cuadrada, este, a diferencia de su acompañante, vestía un uniforme caro.- Hacía tiempo que no te veía. -Le dijo a Luciano.

Estaba tendido en el suelo, el cuerpo apenas le respondía, le costaba respirar, estaba mareado y la sangre salía a borbotones de donde la pala había colisionado. Aun así, intentó abrir los ojos, aunque solo viera manchas borrosas a su alrededor.

-Es por esto que te dije, -Empezó a decir el hombre del uniforme, conteniendo la risa.- que tendríais que haberle incinerado en vez de enterrarle, ya que su cuerpo podía ser robado. -Explicó.- Sí os hubierais puesto de acuerdo en la cremación, todo lo que tendríamos que haber hecho es cambiar el cuerpo, habría sido más fácil para nosotros, ¿sabes? -dijo, intentando no reír.

Luciano seguía con los ojos abiertos, aunque apenas pudiera ver nada, la voz de ese hombre le sonaba mucho. Haciendo un enorme esfuerzo consiguió que un par de palabras le salieran de la garganta:

-Director... funeral... -Dijo, jadeante. Su voz sonaba débil y sin fuerza. Aquel hombre les había estado ayudando durante todo el funeral y ahora quería llevarse a su abuelo.

El director asintió con una sonrisa:

-Sí, soy yo. Hola. -Luego se dirigió hacia el hombre rapado.- Ahora date prisa y saca el cuerpo. -Dijo, en tono autoritario.

-Ya voy, hermano... -respondió el otro, mientras se disponía a clavar la pala en la hierba.

Las lágrimas caían por el rosto de Luciano:

-¿Por... qué...? -susurró, cada vez más débil.

-¿Por qué? -Repitió el director.- Preguntas unas cosas muy raras. -Dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a la barbilla.- Ya os dije que, aunque fuera una ex-nación, su cuerpo sigue teniendo un valor muy alto.

Luciano quería gritar, quería decirles a esos ladrones que no se les ocurriera tocarle. A su abuelo, que tanto había perdido. Pero ya no tenía fuerzas, ya no podía moverse, había perdido. Se quedó tirado en el suelo, unas lágrimas caían silenciosamente por su rostro.

Pero entonces oyó una voz, no sabía de dónde. Era una voz joven, familiar.

-_¡Corre! -_le animaba._- ¡Date prisa Luciano!_

Luciano sintió que que aún podía intentarlo. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, apoyó la mano sobre la tierra y se intentó incorporar, pero en seguida el mareo se apoderó de él y volvió a caer. No iba pararse ahora, lo volvió a intentar, se apoyó en su mano derecha, se incorporó todo lo que pudo y se lanzó hacia el único lugar que podía distinguir un poco: los pantalones negros de hombre que ahora intentaba hacer un agujero en la tumba de su abuelo. Se agarró a él con todas sus fuerzas.

El director le miró sorprendido, aunque no dijo nada. Luciano no se soltaría por nada del mundo, no iba a abandonar a su abuelo.

-Parar. -Dijo, lleno de rabia. Esta vez consiguió que su voz sonara más mortífera. Su sangre goteaba al suelo.

El hombre rapado miró a Luciano con asco:

-Que sucio. -se volvió a quejar, le cogió del cuello del uniforme y lo volvió a apoyar en el suelo, ni siquiera tuvo que hacer mucha fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

Luciano ya no podía moverse, todas sus fuerzas se habían gastado. Había fallado. Ahora solo podía llorar de rabia, mientras el dolor y el mareo que ya invadía todo su cuerpo iba subiendo. Aún oía sus voces.

-Hey hermano, ¿Crees qué el cuerpo del sobrino de una ex-nación se venderá bien?

-Buena pregunta... Bueno, no es feo, estoy seguro de que conseguiremos un precio decente.

Luciano no podía soportarlo más. El dolor era inaguantable y poco a poco iba perdiendo la consciencia. Había fallado, a él y a su abuelo. No había conseguido ni parar a dos saqueadores armados con una pala, él, un soldado de la armada alemana. Ya no pudo más y los ojos se le fueron cerrando, cansados por el esfuerzo.

Le pareció ver a alguien gritando algo.

¿Señor Alemania?

Después, todo se desvaneció.

-o-

Luciano abrió los ojos. La sala estaba a oscuras, a excepción de una ventana que dejaba pasar la débil luz del anochecer. Se sentía mareado y con una extraña sensación, como si alguien le hubiera dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. De repente se dio cuenta de que había alguien sentado al lado de la ventana, giró la cabeza para mirarle.

Ahí estaba su abuelo, Feliciano, acomodado en una silla. No, no era su abuelo, era ese país joven y sonriente que había visto en el álbum de España. Tenía una triste sonrisa y la mirada perdida.

Italia se levantó de la silla y le dio un beso en la frente, como cuando era pequeño. Luciano se sintió tranquilo, le había echado de menos, se había sentido tan solo sin su compañía y sin sus largas historias...

Pero algo iba mal, su abuelo había muerto, Alemania se había abierto por fin al mundo, había conocido nuevos países... y lo último que recordaba fue ese duro golpe con la pala, y como esas horribles personas intentaban robar el cuerpo de su abuelo...

-¡Abuelo! -Luciano se incorporó súbitamente en la cama. Pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, porque un fuerte dolor arremetió contra su cabeza. Se llevó la mano a la frente y se encontró con unas vendas que la cubría.

Estaba en una habitación de hospital, la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana y todo estaba iluminado. Hace un segundo su abuelo estaba ahí. ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Había sido un sueño?

-Luciano...

Se quitó la mano de la cabeza y miró al lugar de donde venía la voz. En la entrada estaba Alemania, con le rosto serio y con una venda en la mejilla. Luciano recordó lo que había pasado de golpe: la pala, los hombres, la tumba de su abuelo... ¡su abuelo!

Unas lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos.

-O-oficial Alemania... el abuelo...

Alemania le dio un fuerte abrazo, Luciano se quedó mudo.

-Te lo suplico... -Le dijo Alemania.- Ten más cuidado. Pensé que estabas muerto. De verdad...

No había forma para Luciano de saber si Alemania estaba llorando, pero se notaba que lo había estado pasando muy mal.

Alemania se había preocupado, mucho, le habían dicho que Luciano se había ido al cementerio, y como tardaba mucho, había decidido ir a buscarle. Entonces fue cuando vio a esos dos hombres cavando en la tumba de su amigo, y Luciano tirado en el suelo, sin moverse, y con una enorme brecha en la cabeza. Recordó que había dado una paliza a esos hombres.

-De verdad... creí que estabas muerto -Dijo, apretándole más hacia él y escondiendo la cara en su cuello.

Luciano se echó a llorar, otra vez había preocupado al Oficial con su vida.

-Esos hombre vendían cuerpos a necrófilos, el más joven de ellos está confesando ahora mismo.

Luciano le miro extrañado.

-¿Necro-qué? -Preguntó.

-Lo siento, olvidalo. -Alemania prefería que Luciano no supiera esos detalles.

Luciano en seguida se olvidó de eso y se centró en la mejilla vendada que tenía Alemania.

-Um... Oficial Alemania, esa herida... -Dijo apuntando a su mejilla.- ¿Es otra vez por mi culpa?

Alemania se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No, que va... -Dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla.- Esto es por... -Se calló un momento, planteándose lo que iba a decir. Recordaba como ante la cara de atónito de España, Romano le había metido un puñetazo a Alemania que le había hecho ver el firmamento, cuando se enteró de lo que le había ocurrido a Luciano.

-No te preocupes.

El chico no dijo nada, simplemente se puso a tocarse las vendas de la cabeza. El alemán se quedó sorprendido de lo despreocupado que era Luciano. Igual que Italia. Se quedó pensando un rato en su viejo amigo y en la "conversación" que tubo con él el día del funeral : "_É__l siempre a querido ser un artista. Le ha gustado dibujar desde que era pequeño. ¿Podrías decirl__e__ que no necesita estar más en la armada?"_

Es lo último que le había pedido Italia antes de marcharse.

-Luciano.

-¿Sí? -el joven respondió al instante.

-Eh mandado poner guardias en la tumba de Ita... Feliciano. -Se corrigió, su amigo le había pedido también que siempre recordase su nombre humano.- Así que... te puedes relajar.

Luciano se quedó con la boca abierta, después sacó una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Mu-muchísimas Gracias!

Alemania le sonrió, volvió a reflexionar sobre la petición de Italia. Se imaginó como sería todo sin él.

_Hey Italia, ¿Podría dejar a este chico a mi lado un poco más? Déjame proteger a tu nieto algo más de tiempo._

_-o-_

-¡LUCIANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -Herman lloraba a mares mientras le decía a su amigo lo mucho que había sufrido por él, el nombrado estaba sorprendido de ver a alguien que llorara más que él.- ¡Estoy tan feliz! ¡Ya había perdido la esperanza! -le decía mientras le agarraba fuertemente las manos.

-Estoy genial, no ha habido efectos colaterales. -le tranquilizó.- Siento preocuparte.

Por fin consiguió que Herman se tranquilizar. Cuando este ya se había desahogado totalmente, le preguntó, aún algo preocupado:

-Pero no te has curado del todo aún ¿verdad? ¿No sería mejor que descansaras un poco más?

Tenía razón, ya le habían quitado la enorme venda que le cubría toda la frente, pero aún tenía un parche gigante donde la brecha terminada de curarse, por suerte, los médicos le habían dicho que no le dejaría cicatriz.

Sonrió con fuerza.

-¡No quiero perder más el tiempo! ¡Ahora me toca cambiar! ¡No me rendiré!

**O.O**

**En el cielo...**

El Imperio Romano hizo un puño con la mano, y dio un salto de alegría.

- La próxima vez que Luci se hiera es el castigo de la flor en el trasero, ¿verdad? -dijo con emoción.

Germania le miró con aspecto cansado, intentando imaginarse lo que su compañero estaba diciendo. Sacro Imperio Romano miraba al otro imperio incrédulo, en sus brazos.

Italia juntó sus manos y se puso a rezar todo lo que sabía.

- Alemania, más vale que aguantes ahí...


End file.
